Many people record video on their mobile devices and share those videos with others. In many cases, these videos could benefit from modifications that alter the appearance of the video or improve visual and aural qualities of the video. Editing video content, however, can require considerable computing power and current technologies do not allow for meaningful video enhancements to be performed on mobile devices. Therefore, many videos are uploaded from mobile devices to a content hosting service without any enhancements.